


Sleep, My Darling

by WintermoonQueen



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Iced Honey, Lullabies, No Angst, Romance, a bit of Hornymaren though, infant, they're wives with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen
Summary: Elsa promises her infant daughter that she'll love and cherish her alongside her wife, Honeymaren, for the rest of her life.Elsamaren Summer 2020 || Prompt: "Why do lullabies always have some terrible warning in them?"
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827847
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Sleep, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Elsa interacting with a baby, especially one that is her own. So I wrote this while melting into a puddle of goo. Momma Elsa is so so soft and I love her.

“ _Come my darling homeward bound~_ ” Elsa sang the lyric, voice soft. 

She smiled, leaning down to nuzzle her nose against the little one’s forehead in the gentle, safe cradle of her arms.

The baby cooed at her mother’s tender antics and reached out with tiny hands; little pudgy fingers flexing. 

Elsa laughed. It was light and giddy. Cheeks aglow, she offered her index finger to the infant, who grasped on with surprising strength.

“You like that song, hm? Well, your grandmother sang it to me long ago. It’s part of our culture, little one. Our Northuldran heritage. And, your mother and I, are going to teach you everything about it. _Together_ ,” she promised. 

Closing her eyes, Elsa leaned down to place a gentle, lingering kiss on her daughter’s soft forehead.

“Fortunately, it’s nap time for you. So, how about I sing you the lullaby for the first time?”

Her daughter stared up at her with bright, maple brown eyes. Elsa’s heart filled with a love so intense that she thought her chest might burst. 

She moved to the chair next to the crib she and Honeymaren had made together and sat down, adjusting the infant in her arms more comfortably.

Elsa’s smile never faltered as she stared down at the baby. She reached out to brush a tiny strand of blonde hair from her daughter’s face. “You are so loved, little one. I hope you know that throughout your entire life. I never want you to have to feel like you need to hide anything from me. Your mother and I are here for you, _always_.”

Her daughter’s grasp never loosened and Elsa laughed lightly.

“Well, you’re definitely strong. Like your mother. And, perhaps, a little clingy,” she teased with a wink. 

She heard movement at the doorway, and Elsa caught her wife standing at the threshold in the corner of her eye, watching the scene unfold.

However, Elsa made no sign that she’d heard or seen her. 

“How about that lullaby?” she murmured, nuzzling her daughter again.

The infant let out an excited little scream that sounded more like a strangled gargle, and Elsa couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from within her chest.

She settled down, staring deep into those beautiful brown eyes, letting the infant keep her hold on her finger, as she began to sing.

“ _Where the North wind meets the sea, there’s a river full of memory…~_ ”

Her soft melodic voice filled the expanse of the tent, bouncing off the walls like a magical siren. As she sang, Elsa rocked the baby in her arms, gently booping her nose before rhythmically smoothing the pad of her finger down the bridge between the infant’s drooping eyes.

Once she finished the lullaby, her daughter was fast asleep. 

“You definitely have more than just ice magic,” Honeymaren laughed quietly from the doorway, causing Elsa to finally look up in her direction.

She smiled softly at the sight of her wife, leaning against the threshold with her arms crossed. Honeymaren wore that same, smooth smirk that always sent her heart a flutter accompanied by a heat deep within.

“If you say so,” Elsa whispered, getting up to carefully place their slumbering daughter back in her crib.

Honeymaren came up from behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

“I know so. My wife is amazing,” she murmured into Elsa’s ear; her warm breath ghosting over her skin sending a shiver down the Fifth Spirit’s spine.

Elsa unwrapped Honeymaren’s arms and pulled away, gazing at her tenderly. Her wife watched her with interest, but made no move to wrap her up again.

“I remember when we first met and sang part of that lullaby together,” Honeymaren reminisced. Her smirk morphed into a soft smile and her head tilted a little. Her bright brown eyes glanced from Elsa to their baby.

“So do I. I remember it like it was yesterday,” Elsa replied, making sure to keep her voice down to a whisper. “The campfire. The scarf. How you informed me about the spirits. Teaching me about my heritage. We had a connection. . .”

“The moment I saw you we did,” Honeymaren husked, keeping her voice low as she pulled Elsa back into her arms. “Who would have thought that we would be the way we are now?” she murmured against Elsa’s skin, placing heated kisses down the side of her neck and across her bare shoulders.

Elsa trembled in her arms, leaning into her wife’s touch.

“I love you,” she murmured, relaxing into Honeymaren’s embrace with a soft sigh. 

She felt Honeymaren’s lips curve against her skin; though Elsa couldn’t tell if it was a soft smile or a wicked grin.

There were two sides to Honeymaren that she knew of in the privacy of their tent; and, with the way her wife’s hands traveled down to her hips to give a squeeze—Elsa had to guess it was the wicked grin.

Elsa spun in Honeymaren’s tight embrace and looped her arms around her wife’s shoulders. With hooded eyes, she brushed their lips in a soft, teasing manner.

They were so close that Elsa felt the growl rumble in Honeymaren’s chest before her wife sealed their lips into a passionate kiss.

Elsa’s fingers trailed up the nape of Honeymaren’s neck and grasped a handful of her thick, brunette tresses.

Then, she pulled away; breaking the passionate embrace her wife had trapped her in.

“I just got the little one to sleep,” Elsa murmured, putting a short distance between the two of them. “And I’m not necessarily. . .in the mood,” she reasoned with a soft, crooked yet sad smile.

Honeymaren blinked, her chest visibly heaving from their heated moment. She smiled in return. 

A soft smile that made Elsa release an inaudible sigh that her wife understood.

Honeymaren reached out to caress Elsa’s cheek. Her calloused fingers danced across smooth, alabaster skin. 

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Very well. Though,” Honeymaren continued, her smile never faltered. “How about some cuddles then? Before the little one wakes up?”

Elsa opened her eyes and grinned in response.

“On one condition,” she started, backing away from her wife and raising a delicate finger. “I get to be the little spoon.”

Honeymaren laughed softly and caught Elsa to pull her in for another kiss.

“I have no complaints about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry that Hornymaren didn't get her chance to make a full appearance again. But, she will. Soon. In another prompt...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this though! 
> 
> I send all my love and positive vibes during these hard times.


End file.
